Full Moon Mates
by Zakura16
Summary: Vernon beats Harry to the brink of death and leaves him to die. Remus finds Harry and changes him. Yaoi/Slash/Het/Yuri/Femslash. Pairings: Charlie x Harry, Remus x Severus, Lucius x Narcissa, James x Lily, Sirius x Draco, Blaise x Hermione, Neville x Luna, Seamus x Dean, Arthur x Molly, Fred x George, Bill x Fleur, Pansy x Ginny, Cedric x Ron, Oliver x Percy. Mpreg. R&R Please.
1. Left for dead

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. This is only for fun.

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

Left for dead.

Harry was scared. His uncle and he was in the car driving to who knows where. He knew that his relatives had finally had enough of his freakishness and were getting rid of him. He wasn't like other children. He could talk and understand other animals. Something that no other children could do. He was seven and in middle school. He had no friends because Dudley keeps scaring them away and telling them he's a freak.

He's been alone for almost all his life. His relatives never talked to him unless it was an order. Dudley only talked to him when he was insulting and calling him names. So he spends most of his time talking to the animals in the garden or the spiders in his closet. But he went too far it seems when he told the snake to scare Dudley. Of course he would tell his aunt and uncle that he had told the snake to attack him when all the snake did was wrap around his leg.

Now uncle Vernon was going to get rid of him. They were deep in a forest when uncle Vernon stopped and told him to get out. His uncle grabbed him by the arm and dragged him further into the forest. When they reached a clearing his uncle threw him on the ground and started beating him up. He felt the kicks to his chest and sides, the fists hitting his face and then he felt something sharp cut his skin.

He could only feel the pain. Everything hurt. He could feel blood pouring from his wounds and down his body. The life was draining from his body and he was starting to lose consciousness. The beatings stopped suddenly and he heard the heavy footsteps of his uncle walking away. Alone. He was going to die alone in a place he doesn't know. Why did his uncle do this? He always tried being a good boy. He did what his aunt and uncle told him to do. He even let Dudley and his friends to do Harry hunting. He saw black spots dancing in his vision and felt his body going numb. His eyes fluttered closed and he lost consciousness.

* * *

"Come on everyone." Remus yelled at his pack. "We have to reach our cave before nightfall." The adults carried the cubs since they were growing tired and couldn't walk any further. Remus stopped in his tracks when he smelled blood. "What's wrong, Remus?" Sirius asked curiously when he saw his Alpha stop.

Remus turned to his pack. "Go ahead to the cave, Sirius and I will be there shortly." His pack nodded and continued in the direction of the cave. Remus turned to Sirius when his pack was out of ear shot. "Follow me Sirius." He commanded before darting in the direction of the smell of blood. He heard Sirius' footfalls behind him.

They ran until they reached a clearing. The smell of blood was so strong that Remus felt like he was choking. He saw something lying in the middle of the clearing and crept closer to see what it was. Both he and Sirius gasped at what they saw. There lying on the ground was a small child covered in cuts and bruises. He was curled into a ball and bleeding heavily. Without needing to investigate any further Remus knew that the child was dying and wouldn't last long.

Remus gently picked up the broken child and held him close to his chest. He brushed the child's hair aside to expose his neck before leaning closer. He opened his mouth exposing his sharp canines and bit down on the spot where the neck met the shoulder. The child let out a soft moan of pain as he bit down, but didn't move. After Remus was done he turned back to Sirius.

Sirius was seething at the thought of someone hurting such a small child. He growled as Remus turned to him and he could see the child better. The child was so small and thin. Clearly the child had been starved. They could clearly see the boy's bones and ribs sticking out. They stared worriedly at the boy as he let out another pained moan.

Remus nodded at Sirius and both took off towards the cave. Remus cradled the boy gently to his chest so that his wounds was not jarred too much as he ran. They reached the cave to see the Potters, Malfoys and Weasleys standing at the entrance of the cave with Severus, waiting for their return. The women gasped as they saw the child and rushed forward to help. Remus carefully gave the child to Lily. "Because you and James are unable to have children the boy would be in your care. Now hurry so that we could clean him up and treat his wounds." Remus ordered.

Lily nodded and they all rushed into the cave. Lily gently laid the boy down on the furs while Molly went to get water and towels and Narcissa went to get the first aid kit and clothes for the boy to wear. They helped Lily clean the boy up, dress his wounds and dressing him in clean, warm clothes.

After they were done they left the boy to rest and joined the livid men. "How can someone do that to a child?!" They heard James yell when they got closer. "I don't know, James. All I know is that we found him bleeding and half dead in the clearing." Remus answered sadly.

The women gasped and tears gathered in their eyes at the thought of someone beating up the boy and leaving him to die. The men turned to look at them and their mates pulled them into a hug. Lily buried her face in her mate's, James, neck and let the tears flow. She sobbed softly and James pulled her closer to his body.

He felt angry at the people who would sink so low as to beat up an innocent child. Only a person with no heart could do something so cruel. Molly pulled away from her mate Arthur and went off to get dinner ready for the cubs and themselves. Lily and Narcissa went to help while the men got the cave ready and made sure that it was save for the pack.

After dinner was ready they all ate and helped get the cubs ready for bed. Once they were all dressed and ready for bed, James and Sirius told them a bedtime story. The women helped the cubs to bed and tucked them in after the story was done. When they were sure the cubs were asleep the adults went to bed as well. James and Lily curled their bodies protectively around the boy and went to sleep with the vow of protecting the boy with their lives.


	2. Harry's new family and pack

"Talk"

'Think'

Harry's new family and pack.

As Harry woke up he felt warm and protected. He didn't know why he felt this way. His last memory was of uncle Vernon beating him to death. 'Am I dead? Is this why I feel like this?' Harry slowly opened his eyes to see if he really was dead. When he opened his eyes he was staring at a sealing of what looked to be a cave. He felt something heavy around his waist and looked down to see that two pairs of arms were wrapped around him.

He looked to his left to find a man with messy dark brown hair. He then looked to his right and saw a woman with fire red hair. He was so confused. 'Who are these people and why were they holding him so protectively?' He looked around him for any clues as to why he was there. The cave wasn't too small or too big. In the middle of the room there was a small fire going, with pots stacked around it.

In the corner were a few chests. From what he could see some of them were filled with clothes and toys. Scattered around the room/cave was animal pelts with bodies sprawled everywhere around the cave. 'Did these people save me? Or are they going to hurt me like uncle Vernon?' He squirmed in the arms if the man and woman, trying to get free.

Harry froze when he heard the man mumble and felt him shift. As he turned to see if the woman was still sleeping, his emerald green eyes met another pair of green eyes and he jumped in surprise. He calmed down when he noticed that the woman wasn't angry, but smiling gently at him. He didn't know why, but she made him feel save and protected. 'Is this how he would feel if he had a mother?' He returned the smile shyly, not sure what else to do.

She chuckled softly and he felt himself start to relax at the sound. He was positive that she won't hurt him. He giggled as he felt hands suddenly start to tickle him. He tried to squirm away, but the hands were persistent because they kept following his movements. By the time that the hands were done tickling him he had a healthy flush to his cheeks and was slightly out of breath.

He heard a deep throaty laugh and knew that it was the man laughing. 'Was he the one that tickled me?' He turned so that he was lying on his back and had the perfect view of both the man and woman. The man's deep brown eyes were shining with laughter while the woman's sparkled with hidden amusement. He grinned brightly at them and the man returned it with a mischievous grin and the woman with a small amused smile.

He felt comfortable with them. Like a child should feel with their parents. "Hello there, kido. From now on we're going to be your new parents." The man announced, making him fill with hope and joy of finally being able to have a family. "I'm James." He said pointing to himself and then at the woman. "And this is Lily." She gave him a small reassuring smile before pulling him into a hug. Harry burrowed deeper into her embrace, loving the safety that he felt from the hug.

'My new mother is hugging me. I have a mother! And a father! I have parents now! I don't have to be alone anymore.' Harry thought happily, wrapping his thin arms around his mother's neck. He felt another pair of arms wrap around him and his mother and knew that it was his father. He looked up at his mother and she leaned down to place a loving kiss on his forehead. The feeling made him giggle lightly.

He has never felt this loved before. He never wanted it to stop. His father pulled away and got up, making him whine in disappointment. His father chuckled before bending down and picking him up. He clung to his father tightly, afraid that he would fall. His mother got up as well and they made their way to the fire where the other people were gathered.

"Now why don't you tell everybody your name?" His mother said gently as they stopped in front of the others. "Harry." He said before hiding his face in his father's shoulder. "Hello Harry, dear." Harry peaked at the person who talked. It was a woman. She looked older than the other woman. Her hair was a lighter red than his mother's. She also had a gentle smile that seemed to calm him. "I'm Molly and this is my husband Arthur." She introduced herself and then the man standing next to her. He seemed be the oldest man there. He also had light red hair like his wife.

"And these are our children." She said, indicating to the seven red haired children standing next to Arthur. "Bill is our oldest, and then there is Charlie, Percy, Fred and George, Ron and our youngest and only daughter Ginny." Each child nodded as they were introduced. Bill was the boy with long hair tied back and a dragon tooth earing. Charlie's hair reached just above his shoulders and wasn't tied back.

Percy was the one with glasses. Fred and George were twins with mischievous smiles. Ron was the one with the most freckles and the brightest blue eyes. Ginny was the only girl and had darker red hair than the others. Someone cleared their throat and Harry turned his head to see three blondes.

"I'm Lucius and this is my wife Narcisse." The blonde man introduced him and his wife. The man had long platinum blonde hair that was tied back and his wife's hair was a darker blonde. "And this is our son Draco." Draco also had platinum blonde hair, like his father, that reached just below his ears. "I'm Sirius!" An enthusiastic long black haired man introduced himself. The light brown haired man next to him laughed. "I'm Remus." He introduced. "And this is my husband Severus." He indicated to the man next to him.

He had silky black hair that reached his shoulders and wore a scowl. "These are the other children whose parents aren't in the pack." Remus said, indicating to the other ten children. "There's Blaise, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean, Fleur, Pansy, Cedric and Audrey." Blaise was the boy with long dark brown hair and dark skin. Hermione had brown curly hair and a book clutched in her hands.

Neville was a chubby brown haired boy that looked shy. Luna had Platinum blonde curly hair and a dreamy dazed look. Seamus was a boy with black-brown hair. Dean had short black hair and dark skin. Fleur had dark straight blonde hair. Pansy had black bob hair. Cedric had short brown hair and a friendly expression. Oliver had short brown hair. Harry waved at them shyly in greeting.


End file.
